Episode 6922 (10th October 2008)
Plot Becky is arrested on suspicion of theft and criminal damage. Becky recognises DC Hooch from her mis-spent youth. She lies to the police saying she spent the night with Steve. Norris puts his back out lifting a box of paperweights. Tara calls to see Dev on MABN business. Nina calls round and puts an end to their flirting, telling Dev to stay clear of Tara or she'll spill the beans to Prem about their affair. Sally and Kevin are stunned when they receive a postcard from Rosie. Janice is ostracised by the factory girls when she returns to work. Maria moans to Audrey that Liam seems to have gone off baby-making. Audrey blames Maria for putting too much pressure on him. Dan's appalled when he finds out about the lottery money and the false bank account in Rosie's name. Leanne tries to defend her actions telling him how she was raising the money for him. Dan's not interested in her excuses. Liam calls round to the flat and finds Carla having a wedding dress fitting and says she looks beautiful and flirts with her as Michelle hides some stag-do papers. Becky tells Steve how she's used him as her alibi. When Steve tries to object Becky blackmails him saying that she'll tell Michelle about their one-night stand if he doesn't play ball. Steve has no choice but to agree. Liam goes back to Carla's flat. The sexual tension is electric. Cast Regular cast *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Carla Connor - Alison King *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tara Mandal - Ayesha Dharker *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton Guest cast *Police officer 1 - Amy Searles *Police officer 2 - Philip Sanders *DC Hooch - Dominic Carter *Nina Mandal - Harvey Virdi *Dressmaker - Paula Wolfenden Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Janice is released on bail and returns to work, where she's snubbed by the factory girls; Sally and Kevin are stunned to receive a postcard from Rosie; and Becky is arrested in connection with her drunken rampage - but isn't slow to concoct an alibi. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,150,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2008 episodes